Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a lamp string wire clipper which may secures two sets of wires of the lamp string together in such a way that lamp clipper and the lamp mounted therein run substantially normal to the plane on which the two sets of wires are located.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp string wire clipper which allows two sets of wires of the lamp string to be secured together by any desired positions along the wires.
Lamp string, such as those used in for example Christmas, are well known and widely used in holidays and festivals for making joyful atmosphere. The lamp strings usually comprises a set of wires that usually has two wires for supplying electricity and a plurality of lamp holders physically and electrically connected to the wires with lamp received and held herein. The wires, usually flexible, may be bent and deformed nearly arbitrarily to form any desired shape and configuration. Some of the manufacturers of the lamp shape provide the lamp strings in the net-like configuration so that the user can easily fix the lamp string on the house or tree. To make the net-like configuration, it needs to secure are least two sets of wires together at predetermined positioned along the wires and conventionally, this is done by providing a wire fixing means on the lamp holder that is mounted on a first set of wires so that a second set of wires may be fixed to the first set of wires by being secured by the wires fixing means on the lamp holder.
The prior art lamp holder are usually of such a design that the wires are arranged to extend substantially parallel with the lamp holder and the lamp installed on the lamp holder. This makes the lamp and the light emitted therefrom partially shielded by the wires since they run substantially parallel with and thus substantially overlapped with each other.
Furthermore, such a design of securing the second set of wires to the lamp holder on the first set of the wires limits the locations where the two sets of wires may be jointed with each other.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a lamp string wires clipper which allows the wires to be secured together in such a way that the lamp holder and the lamp run substantially normal to the plane of the net like configuration of the lamp string and also allows the wires to the joined together at any desired positions along the wires.